1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to transistors, electronic devices including the transistors, and manufacturing methods thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transistors have been widely used for various purposes in various electronic devices. For example, a transistor is used as a switching device, a driving device, a photo-sensing device, or the like, and may be used as a component of various electronic circuits.
The characteristics of a transistor may be changed according to a material and structure of a channel layer. In other words, the material, the structure, or the like of the channel layer may be important factors for determining the characteristics of the transistor. Recently, in order to improve operating characteristics of the transistor, a method of using an oxide semiconductor layer with higher carrier mobility as a channel layer has been attempted.
However, since a transistor, e.g., an oxide transistor, including an oxide semiconductor layer as a channel layer has relatively low photosensitivity, using the transistor in an optical device (e.g., a photo sensor) may be difficult.